After Shocks
by Neptune's Tsunami
Summary: Well, we all know that at the Martial Arts Tournament, Erasa and Sharpener found out that Gohan was really Saiyaman...AND the Gold Fighter. After the world was saved, Gohan goes back to high school. What if they still knew about him?
1. The Question is

AFTER SHOCKS

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own DBZ

Chapter 1: The Question is...

Rushing to his first class with a HUGE stack of books, Gohan made it just before the bell, only to have the top book slide off and go skittering across the floor in front of the whole class. Turning red, he ran over, bent down, got his book, and fast-walked up to his seat by Videl.

"Gohan," she whispered "why didn't you contact me about the break-in this morning! I could have helped!"

"Uhh," he said, "I was already running late and it wasn't a big deal, it only took a few minutes."

"GOHAN!" The teacher yelled very loudly and suddenly, causing Gohan to jump out of his seat.

"Y-yes sir?"

" For the last time, quit talking. You are one of this schools brightest students, and I don't want to have to discipline you. Now sit down. This is your last warning."

"Y-yes sir."

Gohan said turning bright red and sinking as low as he could get into his seat.

Sharpener looked over from the other side of Erasa with an expression on his face like he knew he was superior.

"Ohh" he said in a mock-baby voice "is the 'Great' Saiyaman afraid of a little teacher?"

Immediately, Gohan sat up and gave him such a glare that Sharpener panicked and pulled Erasa in front of him. The teacher then turned around from his lesson on the black board and scanned the room for the source of commotion.

"Sharpener, get your hands off her, no PDA in school, you know that!"

This time it was Sharpeners' turn to turn red. Erasa just continued to stare at Gohan in a trance-like state. Giving her a quizzical look, Gohan turned back to the lesson and began to copy down notes at a super fast rate to catch up on what he'd missed at the beginning. He heard a muffled snicker next to him, and realized that Videl was holding her hand over her mouth with a tear in her eye, barely controlling her laughter. He smiled and looked down at his paper.

"Well," he thought, "this is going to be one interesting year".

Suddenly, he went very pale as another thought occurred to him. Erasa and Sharpener... they know. "What if they won't be friends with me? Wait, what if they tell everyone?!? Oh, man. Erasa, Sharpener, Videl and I are going to have to have a looong talk about this.

Then the bell rang, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh, great" Gohan said half to himself "gym class. I wonder what I'll have to pretend I'm incompetent at today."

While walking out the door, Sharpener came from behind and grabbed his shoulder.

"Baseball today, you're on my team. I know what you can do, DON'T mess us!"

Then he shoved Gohan back as he rushed off to catch up with Erasa and Videl.

"Wonderful" Gohan said to the ceiling sarcastically.

Ok all you people, it's time for you to review.

This is my first fanfic EVER. So please be nice. I know, short chapter, but that's just how I write. I don't know why. Every time I write like for fun or a school paper, I can only think in short little bursts.

Also, do you think I should continue? I already have some of a next chapter written. I'd like to continue, but if nobody cares...

Ok, toodlez and noodlez (just because it rhymes)

Tell me whatcha think


	2. The Disappearing Act

After Shocks

Disclaimer: DBZ, don't own it.

Chapter two: The Disappearing Act

A foot stepped almost silently on the ground next to the home base, kicking up the light loose dirt. With a bat poised just above his right shoulder, and hands in the correct position, Gohan stared at the pitcher, squinting slightly against the morning sun.

_Ok, _he thought, _I'll just act like I'll hit the ball, but miss. Nobody expects me to actually hit it anyway. Well, except for Sharpener._

The pitcher threw the ball and it zoomed right by the bat as Gohan swung.

"Oops" he said looking sheepish. Gohan then reset his batting stance.

"Hold on a sec coach" Sharpener suddenly announced. Pulling Gohan aside, he began talking in a hushed voice.

"Hit the ball loser. I know you are perfectly capable of sending the ball out of the park, so just quit pretending. We are down by two, and I've got a man on second."

Then, Sharpener began shoving Gohan.

"Or are ya afraid nerd boy? Are you afraid everyone's gonna find out you're some kind of freak? Cuz that's what you are. Now hit the stupid ball."

Gohan began to grind his teeth together and stared at Sharpener's back as he walked away. Nobody insulted him like that, nobody. He went back to his spot and prepared to bat. You could practically see steam coming off of him as he seethed at the insult.

Then came the pitch.

CRACK!

Everyone stared off with bulging eyes looking for how far the ball went.

"Uhh," one small voice spoke up "where is it?"

Several people mumbled their agreement with "yeah, I never even saw it" and "he couldn't have hit it that far".

Everyone looked to Gohan who was still standing there. He had just finished rubbing a strange grayish-white powder and a few scraps of cloth into the dirt with his foot when he looked up.

"Eh, I think there is something wrong with this bat" he said holding it up.

A loud gasp could be heard from all. The METAL bat had the top half completely shattered. What was left of the bat had jagged edges and several cracks running down the bat, making it look extremely fragile.

"Yeah," Gohan continued "the ball must've been knocked off to the side somewhere when the bat broke". Now that he was cooled off he was thinking more clearly.

_Man, _he thought _I have got to keep my temper under control. If I'd have hit that ball just a little softer, instead of disintegrating, it could have easily KILLED someone._

Here, Gohan decided to give Sharpener an evil/disgusted glare.

Sharpener's eyes could not have been any bigger. He saw, **and knew** what had happened, and has his eyes locked on the ground where the destroyed ball was buried.

"Alright guys," the teacher broke in "all the other bats are locked up in storage in the school, and I don't have the key right now, so it looks like we're done for today".

She could then be heard mumbling something about cheap bats and suing the company.

Videl and Erasa walked in from the field and Gohan started walking along side them when they got to him. They all went over to where Sharpener was on the bench.

"Well, I hit the ball" Gohan said, chuckling a bit at his comment. Receiving only stares from the other three, he sighed and looked at his feet for a minute. He went "yeah, ok, not funny, I know".

Abruptly looking up again he said "why don't you three come over to my house after school today. We should talk about, you know, stuff."

"Oh, no!" Sharpener immediately replied.

"Yes, we are all going" Videl insisted. "We'll go to my house as soon as school is out and take my helicopter. Is that all right? Sharpener? Erasa?"

They each nodded slowly in turn.

"Good" Videl said.

The four then walked silently back inside the school to await the bell for the next class.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- --- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

How waz that?

So-good-I-should-get-an-award? Or so-bad-I-should-just...fall-over-and-die-or-something? Or probably in the middle somewhere?

This one was a little longer (little being the key word-it's only like 200 words longer, but still)

Well exercise those typing fingers (even though you don't actually have muscles in your fingers-just tendons) and tell me how I did and/or make suggestions by...you guessed it REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. Thanks Peacelover! I really appreciate what you said!


	3. Welcome to my Life

After Shocks

I skipped to straight after school for this chapter, just so ya know. That'd be too boring to do every single class!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Chapter 3: Welcome to my Life

Finally, finally, finally, the last bell rang, and everybody went to their lockers to collect their books and folders for the daily ritual known as homework. With solemn faces, the four friends met each other in the parking lot and began to walk to Videl's house.

When they turned a corner onto a deserted street, Gohan finally broke the silence.

"Look guys, I'm gonna catch you later, I need to do something before you come."

"So see you in a couple hours" Videl asked?

"Yeah, bye guys!" and with that, Gohan shot off the ground and flew like a bullet in the sky.

"Wow" Erasa simply put it. "That's pretty fast. Can you fly as fast as that Videl?"

"Oh, no. No way. I can't even come near as fast as that" she answered. "The amazing thing is, he can go soooo much faster than that."

Glancing over and seeing her classmates blank stares, she sighed and began talking again.

"Look, I know this seems a little strange..."

"A LITTLE" Sharpener broke in.

"Yeah, ok it's just plain-out weird, but Gohan's a good guy, and I want you to hear him out before you make any more decisions about him, ok?"

"Whatever" was their reply.

"Well, you guys keep walking, I'm gonna fly ahead and prep the helicopter and get some snacks for the trip." Then Videl flew off as well.

"DOES EVERYONE KNOW HOW TO FLY" Sharpener yelled to the sky.

"I don't" Erasa piped up in a quiet and unusually shy voice.

"Uhh, we are the only NORMAL people left around here Erasa, I swear."

Meanwhile, Gohan was racing home in a record time.

_Ok, ok, they won't be here for a while, that gives me plenty of time to figure out what to say to them. I hope mom doesn't get too mad._

Slowing down as he neared his house, Gohan began descending and landed a few feet from the front door. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, and then opened the door.

"Mom?"

"Baby! You're home early today!"

"Um, Mom? I have some friends coming over in a while. We're going to need some privacy if you know what I mean. They uh, heh, know my little secret, and you know..."

"Alright honey, I understand. I was going to the store anyway. You'll have to watch Goten though. There is NO way I can take him to the grocery store after what happened last time."

"Yeah, I remember the root beer incident. If I hadn't known better I would have sworn there was a thunder storm going on _inside_ the store with all that belching."

"See you later honey!" Chi chi called as she walked out."

"Bye Mom" Gohan said still grinning from ear to ear at the memory of his little brother's antics in the pop isle.

"Hey Goten, could you come here for a minute?"

Goten came into the room of a chair with wheels and began to spin around and around.

"Wheeeeeee! This chair is fun!"

Gohan walked over and grabbed the back of the chair, effectively stopping the spinning.

"Aw, man" Goten complained. He stood up, but immediately toppled over from dizziness.

Seeing Goten laying on the floor with a startled expression on his face, Gohan grinned and helped him up.

"Thanks Gohan!"

"Hey, Goten, I've got some friends coming over in a while and mom is at the store. Do you think you could behave while they are over?"

"Yeah. Ooooo is your GIRLFRIEND coming over?"

"Videl's not really my girlfriend, she is just, well, I don't know. A really good friend that happens to be a girl. At least she still likes me. I'm not so sure about Erasa and Sharpener though."

"Why wouldn't they like you big bro? You're the coolest!"

"Thanks Goten, I'm glad you think so. Well, they found out that I'm, you know, different."

"Different?"

"They know I'm Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter."

"So? Why wouldn't they like you now? You're the same person."

Gohan was completely shocked at this statement.

"I-I, wuh, yeh, i'. You're right! You know, for a little guy you sure are insightful."

"Insi-what? What's that word mean?"

"Just-you made a good point," Gohan said laughing.

"Oh, well since I made a good point for you, you can make dinner for me! I'm starving!"

"Alright, just don't expect it to be as good as mom's cooking though!"

Later that evening:

"Gohan, Gohan, somebody's coming!"

"I know I can hear it. Those are my friends I told you were coming. You _will_ behave right?"

"Yes big brother, I will. I'm just gonna go outside and play, ok?"

"Fine with me, just don't blow anything up."

After a few minutes had passed, there was a knock at the door. Gohan reluctantly got up and answered.

"So Gohan," Sharpener began after being ushered inside by Gohan, "why did you lie to us?"

"You mean about Saiyaman?"

"Duh" was Erasa's reply, "what else would he be talking about?"

"Right, heh. Well, I just wanted to be normal. I didn't want anyone to think I was weird."

"So you lied to us and kept it a secret?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to hurt you guys, I just wanted you to be friends with me. I'm really sorry guys."

"That's alright" Erasa said, "but you need to answer some questions for us."

"I figured so."

"Ok, well, how did you get so strong, and how do you do all those fancy tricks, and how strong are you, and how did you learn to fly, and why did you call yourself Saiyaman, and how does your hair turn- "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Gohan said. "One question at a time."

"I'm like this because that's how I was born. See, my dad was an alien from a warrior race called Saiyans, my mom is human. That makes me half- alien, so..."

And Gohan told them all about his life. Even Videl was shocked at some points.

Once Gohan had told them as much as he thougt he should in order to answer their questions, Erasa brought up one of her previous questions that Gohan had failed to answer.

"So just how strong are you?"

"Well, I, um, how do you answer that?"

"Let's put it this way" Videl interrupted. "Seven years ago, HE beat Cell, not my father. Dad couldn't even phase Cell with his strongest attack."

YOU beat Cell!?!" Erasa and Sharpener exclaimed. "But Hercule's the World Champ!" 

"Only of the people who were in the tournament that year" Videl said.

"I don't believe it, YOU...BEAT CELL?" Sharpener yelled.

"Yeah, I did" Gohan said looking at the ground as though he wasn't proud of the fact. Looking up at Erasa and Sharpener, he said, "look, you won't tell anyone else that I'm Saiyaman or the Gold Fighter will you?"

"Uhh" Sharpener said.

"Well," Erasa started "it's kinda too late for that."

"Yeah," Sharpener agreed.

Opening his eyes wide, Gohan looked panicked.

"You didn't. You're kidding right? Right!?!"

Seeing their guilty faces confirmed it.

"Oh no, you DID!"

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---

Hmmmm, what will everyone think of Gohan now?

Hey, this was a long(er) chapter! Yay for me! About 1,200 words not including this part! I'm so proud of myself.

Oh, and yes I think this is going to be a little bit of a Gohan/Videl fic. Not like mad passionate love or anything, I'm not good at romance writing. But maybe in the next chapter, or the one after that I will introduce some romance into the story.

I also sense another budding romance in the making. Hmmm. (Look at where Erasa was " unusually shy")

Also, I know these first three chapters came out pretty fast, but don't expect it to always be so quick every time. I had the 2nd chapter written before I put the first one up, and half of this chapter finished when I put the second up, so that's why it was so quick.

Anyway, Toodlez and Noodlez!

Review my story please!!!


	4. I am not a Martian and Pie is not Cute

After Shocks

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Chapter 4: I am not a Martian and Pie is not Cute

Gohan had been up very late worrying but did manage to fall asleep eventually. He was having a very pleasant dream about a huge meteorite that had crashed near his home, but was really made out of doughnuts and milk. A rude interruption stirred him from his dream though.

Beep!...Beep!

Beep!...Beep!

Beep!...Bee-crack!

Slowly Gohan took the pillow off his head and looked at his smashed alarm clock.

Still moving slowly, he swung his legs over the bed and swept the pieces of his cheap battery operated clock into the trashcan where the remains of three others still sat. Gohan pulled out a drawer with about ten more and set one where the old one had been.

"I seem to be doing that a lot lately," he said to himself.

"Gohan, breakfast is ready" he heard his mother call.

Gohan half stumbled into the kitchen, grabbed some food, and mumbled a "thanks mom". Oddly, Gohan also ate very slowly.

"Are you alright honey?"

"Yeah mom, just a little tired. Do I have to go to school?"

"You most certainly do young man!"

"Probably half the school knows I'm Saiyaman by now. Sharpener and Erasa told some people before they come over last night."

"Sweetie, you can't just run away from you problems. And so what if everyone knows you're Saiyaman. It makes you unique."

"I'm not running mom."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Hiding."

"Same thing, now go get ready or you'll be late. AGAIN!"

Accepting that his fate was sealed and he was doomed, Gohan quickly got ready. He ran out the door and was about to hit the button on his watch for his costume when he pauses.

_Why even bother _he thought, and began his trip to school in his normal clothes.

Not spotting any trouble for once, he arrived at school on time. Gohan ran down the stairs that lead from the roof and cautiously peeked around the edge of the door. There ware just the normal number of people there, all acting regularly as they milled around, talking in groups. Waling to his locker though, he got several strange looks. From some guys he received a clap on the back and "right on S-man!" From certain girl he got longing glances, or a comment about his cuteness.

By lunch, it was apparent his alien identity had leaked out too. Girls he had never even seen before came up and told him things like "you're out of this world hot stuff".

Gohan practically stomped into the cafeteria and slumped into a seat in an isolated corner of the room. He was so ticked at Sharpener and Erasa that he didn't even feel like eating, even though his stomach reminded him otherwise.

Suddenly, a group of giggling girls entered and made straight for Gohan. They all drooled over him and tried to coerce him into a date.

"Hey there handsome, why don't you 'save' me from boredom this Saturday. We can just 'fly' on over to the movies at say, seven?"

"Back off! The hot Martian man is mine!"

"Yeah right, you're going with me on Friday, right cutie pie?"

"LEAVE NOW" a sharp voice yelled from the back.

Turning, they saw Videl giving them a glare that could practically burn a hole through them. They were startled and distraught, and left mumbling to Videl "geez, sorry, we didn't know you'd claimed him or anything."

"What! It's not like that! We're just..."

Her yelling was unheard though, as the group had already made their way to another table to fawn over some muscular jocks.

Blushing slightly, Videl sat down across the table.

"Thanks Videl. That was really weird. I thought everyone would hate me of think I was a freak. Only half the school does though. The other half is just insane! They suddenly all want to be my friend."

"I know what you mean. People used to do anything to get close to my dad and his money and the camera. Guys wanted to date me just because my family was rich and famous."

"Wow, I guess we have a lot in common."

There was a long silence as they both let their thoughts wander, but they both blushed at what they'd been thinking.

"Umm...hey there, guys. Eh, Hi." Erasa said as she and Sharpener approached cautiously.

"WHAT" Videl yelled, scaring them half to death "is your problem"?

"Uhh, we kinda just wanted to say we're really sorry Gohan" Sharpener said, cringing slightly in case Gohan decided to smash them or something.

"Yeah" Erasa said hurriedly. "I was just talking yesterday and it kind of spilled out. Then this morning everyone was asking questions, and I don't know. They already knew you were Saiyaman and the gold Fighter, so it just didn't occur to me until after I said it that you probably didn't want anyone to know that either.

"I accidentally mentioned it in the weight room while me and some of the guys were working out. They asked why I even associated with someone like you, and they insulted you and called you a weakling, and I sorta blurted it out. Not the alien part though."

Sharpener hung his head in shame. Erasa kept shifting her weight from foot to foot, glancing around nervously.

Gohan sighed, put his hands on the table, and pushed himself up. Erasa and Sharpener instinctively grabbed each other's arms and took a step back.

"That's alright guys."

"WHAT" they both yelled.

"Well I was pretty mad, but I just realized that it is kind of a shock and a big thing to deal with. I mean, when Videl found out, she said she'd keep it a secret, but she blackmailed me into teaching her how to fly and competing in the Martial Arts Tournament," he said motioning to the silent girl still sitting at the table.

Videl gave a guilty half-grin at them and Gohan continued his speech.

"It was bound to get out anyway. I don't think anyone would have bought my bathroom excuse every time Videl was called away for much longer. Besides Sharpener, you were actually defending me!"

"I was? Huh, that's wei—right! Yeah!"

"Alright guys" Videl said jumping up "now that that's all settled, the four of us really need some fun hang-out time. We're still on for our training session tonight right?"

"Yeah. I also promised Goten I'd spar with him when we were done."

"Perfect! Sharpener and Erasa can come over to your house again and watch us. Then," Videl said redirecting her statement towards Sharpener and Erasa "we can watch Gohan and his brother, so you can really see what this boy can do" she finished, grinning up at Gohan.

They all agreed. Suddenly as a thought occurred to him Gohan yelled, "Wait! You might want to bring your own dinner tonight. My dad is coming back from his little hunting trip tonight, so our dinner will probably be on the more 'interesting' side."

Happy that their plans had been set, they all sat down and started up a normal conversation. Again, Gohan interrupted, seeing some of the braver girls from earlier start heading their way.

"Um, I think I'd better go" he said quickly. The other three looked over and saw the girls. Right before their eyes, Gohan seemed to disappear, then reappear, said "Later guys", and disappeared again, running from his new fans.

----....----....----....----....----....----....----....----....----....----....----....----....----....----...

Alright, I hope you liked that! I spent a lot more time on this chapter because it was kind of hard. I'm trying to pull everything together, but stick to my writing style, while taking into consideration things said in the reviews I have gotten so far.

-I think I'm getting the hang of writing longer (1,200 again), even though it's still comparatively short to many other fics

-Sorry, don't have ten chapters yet, but I'm working on it!

-I plan on updating as often as I can (most of what I've written so far is me trying to avoid my pre-calc and A.P. chem. homework) and I'm doing pretty good. (with the writing, not the avoiding)-4 chapters in 5 days-I love weekends.

-I set it up for Goku's 'grand entrance' next chapter

-Also set up for some possible Goten mischief/trouble –I'm not sure yet

-Sharpener and Erasa aren't evil

If you have anything else you would like to see done, feel free to do so by reviewing (be nice though, if you are mean I will probably ignore you)

Well that's it for chapter 4

Toodlez and noodlez!

Please Review!


	5. Humiliation equals revenge

After Shocks

Disclaimer: I own (not) DBZ!!!

Chapter 5: Humiliation equals revenge

"Yeah Videl, you get him girl!"

Up until a minute ago, Sharpener had been semi-attentive, trying to pick up some pointers, while Erasa was bored to tears. Videl's lesson hadn't been very interesting. That is until Gohan noticed a mistake in a stance and grabbed her leg to reposition it slightly.

"What are you doing you little-"she had yelled and promptly followed by smashing his head with her fist and volley after volley of punches.

Gohan blocked all but the first attack, which had caught him off guard.

"Videl" he tried to explain through her punches. "I wasn't doing any thing like _that_!"

She paused momentarily, which was his cue to continue.

Oh" she said, turning red when Gohan told her.

"Ah, I think that was it for today anyway." He said, having noticed Erasa's sleepiness and Sharpener's lack of interest in the lesson earlier.

Goten was now standing next to them off to the side getting ready for his spar.

"Well Goten, do you want a snack first, or do you-"

"NO! I mean, let's do this first since we'd just be hungry again anyway." Goten said with a smile he hoped looked innocent. 

Goten was excited since it wasn't often that his brother would train or spar with him, but not excited enough that he would sacrifice food just for that purpose. There was 'something' that he'd done in the house earlier, because he had forgotten all about their spar. Their little match today would probably be pretty painful if Gohan got mad.

"Ok, let's go" Goten said breaking from his thoughts.

The brothers stood at the ready for a few seconds before Videl yelled out "GO!"

Goten went first, launching himself at Gohan. Gohan just caught his arm and went into a spin, letting go half way through.

Goten stopped himself in mid air several feet away from Gohan and rocketed at Gohan the same way he did before. This time though, he put on an extra burst of speed just before reaching Gohan, ended up behind him, and tried to land a kick of Gohan's back.

Gohan had whipped around just in time and took the blunt of the kick in his arm.

Having failed, Goten went super saiyan and punched Gohan in the face, sending him flying backwards in an arc.

Gohan touched the ground with his right hand, and shoved off, going super saiyan in the transition between the falling arc and the arc the had pushed himself into, which brought him to his feet, facing forward again.

Their fight continued on for a while, each attempting to catch the other off guard.

About an hour later, Goten pulled himself out of his personal crater and unwillingly dropped out of super saiyan.

"Done yet?" Gohan asked with a smile.

"Ow"

"I take that as a yes." Then he addressed his three friends and went back to normal as well.

"Let's go inside and see if anything's on TV. Dad should be home soon, so you may as well eat now before you head home."  
  
"Wow, THE legendary Son Goku!" Sharpener said as though in a daze.

"Legendary?" Gohan and Goten said at the same time.

"Uh, yeah, hello, do you _not _know ANYTHING about your own dad?!?"

"I've just never heard anyone call him 'legendary' before."

They all walked in the house and plopped down on the sofa.

"Mom?" Gohan called. "Huh, she must be taking a nap."

Erasa had taken the liberty of turning the TV on and snatching the remote. She turned on some sappy soap opera, so no one else was really paying attention.

Out of nowhere, Sharpener began to snicker at something. He nudged Videl next to him and pointed at something. Videl started laughing as well, and showed Erasa what was so funny when she gave them a confused look.

Gohan was completely clueless as to why they were laughing so hard. Sharpener had even fallen off the couch and was rolling on the ground he was laughing so hard.

Noticing that Goten wasn't with them, Gohan looked around the room to see where he was. It was then that he discovered what his friends found so hilarious. All around the room were his **_baby_** pictures. There were so many where he was making funny faces, and in several, he wasn't exactly...clothed.

Seeing Gohan's shocked face turn beat red, Goten came out of hiding and began rolling on the floor as well, unable to contain his laughter any longer.

Gohan got up from the couch and very slowly put one foot in front of the other with his hands balled up tightly.

"Goooteeen" he said through clenched teeth. "I don't think we've quite finished our little spar yet" Gohan finished, with his eyes flickering turquoise and his hair flashing blonde wildly.

"Gahh!" Goten screamed. He ran outside with Gohan following close behind. Unfortunately for Gohan, and fortunately for Goten, Goku arrived from the air just then with dinner.

"Holy crap..." Sharpener mumbled.

Apparently Sharpener, Videl, and Erasa had come outside as well, wanting to see some action.

"Well, whaddya think?" Goku asked. I got bored and went fishing instead, and found this little guy."

That fish is as big as your HOUSE!" Sharpener yelled.

Erasa was looking a little unstable on her feet, and Videl was just staring in amazement at the monstrous creature.

"Wow Dad, that's pretty good. That should last us two days!"

After that last statement, Erasa's legs gave out on her and she fainted on the ground.

"Uhh, I think it's time for you guys to get going" Gohan said to his to conscious friends.

"Aww, you mean they're not staying for dinner?" Goku complained

"Uhh, no they already ate they have a long trip back to the city sorry." Gohan said in one breath as he picked up Erasa, put her in Videl's helicopter, and then practically shoved Videl and Sharpener in.

He waved goodbye to them as they took off and turned back to Goku.

"So are ya hungry son?"

"Oh yeah. Starved"

"Good, I'm gonna tell Chichi I'm back!"

Grinning almost evilly, Gohan turned back to Goten, who was trying to make himself invisible.

"This is gonna be fun"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's chapter 5 for ya!

I hope this chapter didn't suck, I finished it at 2:00 in the morning on Saturday. Actually it was 1:00 cuz of the daylight savings thing, but whatever, it was 2 o'clock to me!

Well, please REVIEW, and tell me what you think. Also, some ideas or suggestions would be nice too.

Now REVIEW!


	6. Danger Zone

After Shocks

Disclaimer: eiwfhi**I**kalsjd**don't**dkfjrio**own**iawehf**DBZ**alkfh

AH HA! Semi-subliminal messages ROCK!

Chapter 6: Danger Zone

In school the next day...

"Hey Videl, do you smell something weird?"

"Yeah I do Erasa."

"Man, it smells really familiar, I just can't put my finger on it. Or my nose rather! He he!"

You're right. It kinda reminds me of being at the lake."  
  
"Yeah, that fishy smell!"

"GOHAN!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Just how much of that fish did you eat?" Videl demanded.

"Well, we had some for dinner last night, and my dad and my brother and I had a midnight snack, and then we finished it for breakfast today. Why?"

"YOUR FAMILY ATE A FISH BIGGER THAN YOUR HOUSE IN LESS THAN A DAY!!!"

That would be Sharpener of course.

At this, the entire class, including the teacher turned and stared at Sharpener.

"Sharpener, would you _please_ keep your silly little stories to yourself. Fish are very, very, very, very rarely the size of a house, and one family couldn't eat that much anyway, so just do us all a favor and keep your mouth shut!"

"Geez, crazy kids" the teacher mumbled, turning back to the lesson.

"But Mr. Aquari, it's true!" Erasa yelled.

"Erasa! That's enough!"

"Well it is true sir." Videl said.

"Children! I have had enough of your fairy tales! I never would have expected you to _lie_ Miss Videl.

"Uhh, Mr. Aquari, they aren't lying." Gohan piped up. "My dad caught the fish last night, and he, my brother, my mom and I just finished it this morning."

"Gohan," Mr. Aquari said in a flat voice, as if pointing out the obvious. "How can four people possibly eat that much. I'll tell you how, THEY CAN'T! Now drop the subject."

Gohan mumbled something and rolled his eyes, but the teacher caught it.

"Son Gohan! I have had enough of this! Get up here now!"

With his face flushing, Gohan walked to the front of the room and stood next to Mr. Aquari.

"Now why don't you tell the whole class what you just said?"

Gohan did nothing.

"Anytime now would be good. That is, unless you want me to call your mother."

Gohan's face instantly drained of color. "NO!" he screamed.

"Alright then, go ahead."

"Huhh! I said that we did, and my brother and my dad and I can eat that much because of genetics. It's from my dad, something about really fast metabolisms for energy for fighting or something like that."

"Ha ha!" some kid in the classroom suddenly burst out. "You're that weirdo kid who thinks he's half-alien! That's the stupidest thing I've EVER heard! Your dad's probably just some nut case who thinks he saved the world or something! HA!"

What happened next quickly changed his mind and that of any other doubters in the class though.

Gohan's temper went off again. This time though, it was worse that with Sharpener and the baseball thing. Waaay worse. He had insulted his father, who'd made so many sacrifices. Goku did save the world. Nobody was going to make fun of his father and get away unscathed.

A strange wind picked up out of nowhere, and swirled around Gohan, causing his black spiky hair to sway back and forth. The wind increased in intensity as Gohan remained unmoving, giving a death glare.

In a sudden flash, Gohan's black eyes became a piercing turquoise, and his hair extended and spiked higher, becoming a startling blonde.

Many gasps were heard from the class.

"So he really is the Gold Fighter" his sharp ears caught someone whispering.

The guy who'd just made fun of Gohan made some strangled sounding noises, and then made a dash for the door, panting like crazy.

Gohan simply moved his head to keep him in his range of vision, his eyes locked in place.

He suddenly seemed to phase out, and appeared in front on the door, blocking the exit.

The guy smacked right into Gohan and fell backwards on the floor, his eyes large and showing fear.

Gohan looked down at the boy, then at the teacher (who obviously hadn't heard the rumors about Gohan) then looked up at the rest of the class, and finally back at the cowering boy on the ground.

Gohan crouched down and looked him straight in the eye.

"Yeah I'm half-alien. Ya wanna do somethin' about it?" Gohan asked in a strangely calm voice.

"Uh, n-n-no Mr. Gold Fighter Gohan Sir."

"Good." And with that, Gohan stuck his hand out towards him.

"Aaiieeeeeeeee!" The boy screamed in a _very _high-pitched voice. He covered his face with his arm and prepared for the worst. Silence. Nothing happened.

He heard laughing and looked up at the class to see Videl cracking up.

"You dork!" She said through her laughter, "he wasn't gonna hurt you!"

The boy looked back at Gohan to see that he was back to normal, his hand still stretched out towards him and a confused expression on his face.

"He was just giving you his hand to help you up!" Videl continued, still laughing.

"Oh, he said, taking Gohan's hand.

After being pulled to his feet, the boy brushed himself off.

"Hi. I'm Phil."

"Well, Gohan will do fine for me, not any of this 'Mr. Gold Fighter Gohan Sir."

"Um, how come you didn't, you know, beat the crap out of me a while ago?"

"Cuz, I just don't do stuff like that. I guess you wouldn't know that though," he said chuckling. "I don't think anyone here other that Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener really does." Gohan said, now addressing the class. "I've been kind of secretive."

"Ahh!" The teacher yelled. "The aliens are invading! I have to umm, go...to this...thing. Meeting! Yeah, that's it! Really...importantokgottagobye!" and Mr. Aquari shot off out the door and down the hall.

"That was different." Phil commented. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Oo, oo, oh! I know!" Erasa yelled excitedly, jumping up and down. "You just said yourself that no one else here really knows much about you. So how about you answer any questions people have about you?"

"I guess that would be ok, as long as it's nothing too personal."

"Alright, I've got one!" Said a girl in the back named Natalie. "Are there really little green men? Do you know any?"

"Well, I do know some green aliens, but they aren't exactly little. Take my friend Piccolo for example. He's like 7 feet tall! See, there's this planet called..."

The questions kept coming for the rest of the period, and Gohan happily answered them all. For once, Gohan felt like he was finally starting to fit in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

K, I hope you like it!

Ok, well I plan on continuing, but the lack of reviews is coming across as a lack of interest and it's kinda depressing. A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far though!!! I don't want to demand reviews for chapters, so please review if you really do want me to keep going!

Besides, today, Nov 2, 2004 (drum roll please) is my BIRTHDAY!!! Yeah, ok it's Election Day too, but MY birthday is more important than the fate of America for the next four years. (J/K!!!) So give me the gift of reviewing!!!!!!!!!


	7. Insanity is normally abnormal

After Shocks

Chapter 7: Insanity is normally abnormal

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own any characters that you do not recognize from the show though-like Mr. Aquari!!! He is MY insane teacher. That I invented. Yes. Mine. Although I have a feeling he won't show up too many more times...

Gym class...

(It's the same day as in Ch 6, which is Friday)

_My secret's out for sure now, so I guess I don't have to hide anymore. I never liked changing for gym in that nasty excuse for a bathroom stall anyways. I mean, it always reeks, there are tons of spiders, and the lock doesn't even reach the frame, so the door doesn't stay closed anyway. I might as well change out here with everyone else. Here goes nothing._

Gohan criss-crossed his arms and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He pulled it up over his head, tossed it in his locker, and grabbed his gym shirt form the bottom of the locker.

"Holy crap!" Some random guy in the locker room yelled. "The nerd is ripped!"

A slight blush spread across Gohan's face and he looked down at his feet.

"Well I have been training in Martial Arts since I was four."

He quickly pulled his shirt on, and then finished changing as discreetly as possible.

As Gohan and several other guys left the locker room to go to the gym across the hall, a strange group of people cut them off. Mr. Aquari was running down the hall with his hands in the air, screaming madly about aliens. Two buff guys with uniforms from the local psych ward went chasing after him.

After they had disappeared down the hall, they continued to enter the gym.

Since most of the guys were done quickly, they were just milling around, waiting for the rest of the girls to finish changing and come into the gym.

Many of the girls that entered were either coughing or holding their shirt over their nose.

"Uh, Videl, what is wrong with all those girls?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you don't know about the poop bandit.

"What!?!"

"The poop bandit. Nobody knows if it is a guy or a girl, because whoever it is has left their little 'presents' in both locker rooms if you know what I mean. This is the first time they've struck since you came here though."

"Ewww! Too much information!"

"Don't be such a sissy Gohan! It's just—"

TWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!!!!!

The teacher had decided it was time for class to begin, and let out a long whistle to let everyone know and to get their attention.

"Ok class! Today we will be starting a new unit. As of last year, a martial arts unit is required of all high schoolers in gym, so we will start today. Those experienced in martial arts will help the beginners, and at the end of next week, we will be having a mini tournament. For beginners ONLY though. All experienced will have a team, and will train them. The winners of the tournament will receive a little prize. Now, will everyone who is able to train, please raise your hand now."

_Ok,1..2..3..4..5..6.._

"Will everyone please join one of your classmates that is holding their hand up? Four to a group only."

Practically the entire class rushed Videl. Sure they knew Gohan was strong, but his dad wan't the cough Savior of the world cough

Phil walked up to Gohan though.

"Hey... do you mind if I'm in your group?"

"Of course not!"

The teacher had to break up Videl's massive group of hopefuls, and counted them off, so that there were only four to a group like it was supposed to be.

Videl ended up with Sharpener, Erasa, and two others.

Gohan had Phil and the three others who were assigned to him.

"Ok, now that that's settled, I suggest that you get together over the weekend with your group and practice, seeing as your entire grade for this unit will be based on how well your team does in the tournament."

"Ok, now let's see..."Gohan said to his group. "I know you're Phil, you are...Max? You're Lilly, and you are Saundra." He said, pointing to each person in turn.

"Well, do you guys want to practice tomorrow?"

"Yep! Yeah. Sure. Why not?" His team answered.

"Cool. There's kind of a problem though. I live REALLY far away, but my house is perfect for training. Lot's of open space... private...perfect."

"Exactly how far is it?" Phil asked.

"Several hours-"

"WHAT! How the heck are we supposed to get there!"

"I have a friend, who I'm sure will lend me a fast jet or something."

"You mean Videl?"

"No, someone else. We'll walk there after school, it that ok with you guys?"

"Yeah." They all answered.

"Great."

Class was over in a couple of minutes, and they walked back to the door to go change again.

Suddenly, Mr. Aquari ran by again. He had obviously been captured momentarily during their class, because he was now wearing a straight jacket.

"NOOOOOOOO!!! I WILL NEVER BE SILENCED!!!"

And with that, he fell flat on his face in front of them.

"Na nawiygmhs awwe cuhmigg!" (The aliens are coming) he said while scrunching up like an inchworm, trying to get away.

No such luck for Mr. Insane though, his captors had arrived. They pulled him to his feet and one held him in a very tight grip.

"Mr. Aquari? Are you alright?" Sharpener asked.

"GAAAAHHHH! He's the alien! He's the alien! That hair! He's the alien!"

"Umm, I'm not an alien... Oh! The hair, my hair is blonde! He must think I'm- umm a blonde alien?" Sharpener said. He had changed what he was going to say mid sentence, since the security guys were still there.

"Ok...let's go...now."

"Yeah..." Phil added.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

I know, I know, kinda weird, but whatever. It's cool.

Please review!!! Toodlez & Noodlez!!!


	8. A Small Mishap

After Shocks

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Nope. I don't.

Chapter 8: A Small Mishap

Gohan and Phil walked side by side followed by Max walking between Lilly and Saundra. The sun was bright and far to the west as they walked through the city.

"So, do we know this friend of yours? I mean, do they go to our school or anything?" Phil inquired.

"Nah, she doesn't go to school. You might have heard of her though."

"Well, who is it!" Max yelled. "I don't want to go to some lame o's house!"

"Hey! Bulma isn't lame!"

"Bulma? You mean as in Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp.?"

"Uh, yeah."

"How on earth do you know HER! She is like way rich man. I hear she's pretty hot too."

"Watch it Max. If Vegeta hears you say something like that, you're in for a world of pain...and possibly death. It depends on what mood he's in."

"Who the heck is Vegeta?"

"Her husband, Max."

"Ok, so?"

Gohan sighed. "AKA one of the most dangerous men in the world."

"Uhh, are you sure we should be going there then?" Phil interrupted.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Just don't say anything."

The group came to an intersection and waited for the light to change so they could cross. After a minute, the light had changed and traffic had stopped, and they began to cross.

The guys were now up ahead, walking at a brisker pace, and reached the other side first.

"Shoot! My heel broke!" Lilly yelled.

Saundra bent down and picked up the heel, and Lilly hobbled awkwardly to get it from her.

Lilly looked up and Saundra turned around just in time to see a speeding 18-wheeler bearing down on them, the driver apparently under the influence of alcohol.

Thinking quickly, Gohan went, dove under the vehicle, and flew up. He held the 40,000 pound vehice and hoped no one noticed.

If he had grabbed Lilly and Saundra, the truck would have still ended up in the intersection, and oncoming traffic would have collided with it. If he had run in front of it and attempted to stop it, the same thing would have happened, only worse because the truck would have still been stopped IN the intersection.

A small crowd had begun to gather as they watched the tremendous feat of the strange raven-haired boy.

Some intelligent drivers finally stopped, even though the light was still green. Seeing the opportunity, Gohan slowly came back down and put the 18-wheeler back on the road. Luckily, the driver had passed out and didn't floor it again.

Gohan rolled out from underneath, stood up, and stumbled a few steps.

Phil, Max, Lily, and Saundra were the first to get to him, but the now large crowd quickly surrounded him as well.

"Gohan! Gohan!" Phil yelled. "Are you all right?"

"Yep!"

Max and Phil nearly fell over from the shock of it all.

"Gohan!"

Sirens could be heard coming closer in the distance and the crowd murmured about the event that had just happened.

"Ow. Remind me not to do that again." Gohan said, a crooked smile making it to his face

"Gahh! Don't you ever scare us like that AGAIN!"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

And that concludes chapter 8

I hope you enjoyed that!

Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!!!

So, review, s'il vous plait!


	9. Spying and Sugar

After Shocks

Chapter 9 : Spying and Sugar

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Huuummm. I feel really depressed. I don't know why. I just have been feeling that way. I didn't even feel like writing. I was like 'oh...I haven't written anything in a week. That's nice.' Yep. Anyways, I thought of something to write last night while I was in the shower. That's kinda weird now that I think about it. So, here's chapter 9 for ya.

-Oh, and I changed chapter 8 a bit, so if you aren't sure if you read it before or after I changed it, go check it again.

Ok now you're back.

Actually before I begin, let's just say that Gohan and his friends finally made it to Bulma's, she agreed to lend them something to go to Gohan's house in, and the four people in Gohan's gym group met there on Saturday, took it over to Gohan's house, and they have just arrived.

Max, Lilly, Phil, and Saundra had just exited the aircraft, (which had been surprisingly silent-Bulma must've been working on some new technology to make the machinery run quieter) and were making their way to the door of Gohan's house, and could hear quite a bit of commotion coming from inside.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!" Screeched a loud woman's voice.

"Mooomm! I'm so hungary" This sounded more like a little boys voice.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOUR LUNCH YET, SO ALL OF YOU OUT!"

Then a man's voice could be heard saying "Aww, come on Chi-just a little tassss— "

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

"Ow! Geez! Mom, **_I _**didn't even do anything!" This time they recognized the voice as Gohan's.

"Yes you did! You were in here when I specifically told all three of you to GET OUT! Now go, or instead of having lunch later, you'll get NONE. None at all."

All three of the male voices screamed out different things as once in whining, begging tones. "Aahhh! No! That's torture! Please, no! Anything but that, ANYTHING!"

"Anything? Well for starters GET OUT BEFORE I HIT YOU ALL WITH THE FRYING PAN AGAIN!!!"

"AAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

The four waited outside, interested in hearing what else happened at the Son house.

"Wheeee! Mommy! Look what I found!" They heard the little boy's voice say again after a little bit.

"WHAT WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" Chichi screamed.

"Well, you told us to leave, and I was really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really,

really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really-"

"Ok, you were really hungary. And?"

I found this behind some boring old books on the bookshelf."

"Well where did you put the rest of it honey?"

"I ate it."

"GOTEN! YOU ATE MY ENTIRE SUPPLY OF BAKING CHOCOLATE IN 30 SECONDS!"

"He he he! Yup er doo! I feel kinda funny...whooo!

The teens then heard the little boy move to another room, and obviously saw Gohan again.

HeyGohanguesswhatIfoundlotsan'lotsofyummyyummychocolatean'Iateitallan'nowIfeelreally

reallywierdlikeIcan'tstaystillfortwosecondsandIusuallyfeellikethisaftermean'Trunkssneaklots

ofcandyandeatitallbutitusuallydoesn'thappenthisfastisn'tthatweird?

(Hey Gohan guess what I found lots an' lots of yummy chocolate an' I ate it all an' now I feel really really weird like I can't stay still for two seconds and I usually feel like this after me an' Trunks sneak lots of candy and eat it all but it usually doesn't happen this fast isn't that weird?)

"Aww, man, some kids from school should be over any minute and you're telling me you're on a sugar high! Uhh, this is just great. Wait a second..."

Suddenly the door flew open revealing Max, Phil, Lilly, and Saundra standing their looking guilty.

"Hey, why didn't you guys knock?" Gohan asked

"We, uhh, er" Max stumbled. "You see, weee—yah! Demon! Get it off! Get it off! Ahhh! It's sucking the life out of me! AHHH!"

"Goten get off him!" Gohan yelled, grabbing his little brother who had shot out of the door at break-neck speed and hurled himself into, and knocked over Max.

"Sorry guys, this is just my little brother Goten. He's on a sugar high right now. Just ignore him. As best as you can anyway."

"HeylookGohantherearepeopleheredoyouknowthemwowtheylookcoolaretheygonna

playwithmehuhhuhhuharetheyIwishtheywouldorheyaretheyheretospartheydon'tseemvery

strongwhyaretheyhereGohanthatgirlsshoesareweirdthey'repointywowarehershoesreallysecretweaponsthat'snotverynice"

(Hey Gohan there are people here do you know them wow they look cool are they gonna play with me huh huh huh are they I wish they would or hey are they here to spar they don't seem very strong why are they here Gohan that girls shoes are weird they're pointy wow are her shoes really secret weapons that's not very nice.)

"There're here for school, because we have to do a Martial Arts unit in gym class and I have to teach them stuff of the teacher will give us a bad grade."

"By the way Lilly, I don't think practicing in high heels is such a great idea. You might sprain your ankle or something, and you really can't do the moves correctly in shoes like that either. I'm sure my mom has some shoes she'd let you borrow. Of not, barefoot is always fine."

"Eww! I am sooo NOT gonna walk around in the nasty dirt! It's like..dirty."

Gohan and the three others rolled their eyes simultaneously. This was gonna be a lot harder than he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that was sort of short and pointless, but I had to do it. Like I said, I've been feeling sort of-- well out of sorts, and this was just a fun little thing to write, so whatever. It's cool. Still. I like saying that.

Next Chapter: School again-oh the joys.

Well, toodlez and noodlez! Review s'il vous plait!


	10. Undercover?

After Shocks

Chapter 10: Undercover?

Finally! Chapter ten! YAY! Sorry, I know it's been like, over a month since I updated, but I finally finished this chapter!!! Woo hoo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

-------------- ------------ ------------ --------------- ----------- --------------- ---------------

Gohan casually flew to school. Today was a great day so far. He'd gotten up earlier, so no annoying alarm clock, no Goten screaming for him to get up, no rushing around the house at the speed of light, no running into class half a second before the bell rang…ok scratch that last part. Fate can only be nice for so long, as Gohan discovered. A massive bank robbery was going on below, and it didn't look like the local police were anywhere near stopping it on their own.

"OK, YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO GET OUT HERE WITH YOUR HANDS UP, OR I'M COMING IN!" Videl screamed. "TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVVV-_close enough-_ TIMES UP!"

Videl shot forward, fully intending to smash some bad guy butt, but just then, Gohan flew down right in front of her, and stopped her from making such a rash move.

"GAHHH! MOVE! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF STOPPING A BANK ROBBERY!"

"Um, yeah. You don't wanna go in there by yourself. I'm coming too."

"NO! YOU ARE NOT! THIS ONE'S MINE!"

" 'Del, there are thirty guys in there! Do you really think you can take out thirty armed men at once?!?"

"YES!…Maybe…grrrrr. Fine, just don't get in my way too much."

Gohan smiled happily and followed her into the building, ready to beat the crap out of some losers.

Meanwhile, the crowd that had gathered around the scene could only stand there in wonder. Who was this strange boy who had just flown into their midst? And how did Videl, the daughter of their city's 'hero' know him? Why was he going into the building too?

After a few minutes, and many shouts and gunshots later, Videl and the black-haired kid came out of the building. They were dragging what appeared to be the beaten and bruised body of the leader of the group, each holding onto one arm as his back scraped against the pavement. The two high fived each other, both smiling in delight.

"Hello there Videl." The police chief said. "Thanks again, we owe you one."

"It's more like you owe me fifty, but I'll let it slide." She said, still grinning from ear to ear, occasionally glancing at the tall boy next to her.

Now the crowd was even more curious. Videl? Joking? All they ever saw was her scowling after stopping a crime.

"Uh, erherm, and who is this Videl?" The police chief asked, gesturing towards the boy next to her.

"This is just…umm…err…You wanna tell him?" She asked. This was the first time that Gohan had appeared in public without his costume, and he wasn't powered up as a super saiyan to disguise himself.

"Oh…I'm Saiyaman. Or was rather." He said, sweat dropping. Apparently news of his not-so-secret identity hadn't spread around that much, surprisingly.

"Right kid. Now who are you really?"

"Saiyaman. But you can just call me Gohan now, seeing as it _is _my real name."

"Oh yeah!" Someone from the crowd screamed, stepping forward. "I recognize you from the Martial Arts Tournament! You're the Gold Fighter too aren't you!"

"Er, yeah! He said, transforming to prove it.

K, we really have to get going, we're late for school as it is!" Gohan said quickly. He hovered about a foot off of the ground for a second. "Comin' Videl?"

"Yeah, hold on two seconds would ya!"

The two crime fighting teens shot straight up in the air, and then, perfectly in sync, did a sort of barrel roll to straighten out and flew across the sky.

-------- -------- ---------

In a few minutes, they had reached the school and landed on the roof.

"Well that was an exciting way to start the day! Hey I rhymed!"

Shaking her head from side to side in amusement, Videl rolled her eyes, grabbed Gohan's arm, and began to yank him towards the stairs.

"Come on Robert Frost. Wait 'till English class will you?"

"Fine. You're just jealous because you didn't get to say it! He said jokingly.

"Oh, yeah. That's me." She retorted sarcastically. "I am sooo jealous of you."

"Ah ha! I knew it!"

They then shared a laugh, and opened the door, having finally made it down the stairs. Just as the exited, the second bell rang, signaling that they were late. The two, along with a few other students who had ignored the first bell and continued to talk, ran to their respective classes.

Videl reached the door to their class ahead of Gohan, and slammed the door open.

"Sorry, robbery this morning!" Videl yelled on her way to take her seat.

"Ditto." Gohan said, hoping no questions were asked.

"Wait just a second you two." The teacher said. "Stay right there."

Gohan and Videl were left standing by the door in front of the class while the teacher went to her desk and collected a few papers.

"Hello class. I am Mrs. Maringo, and I'll be subbing in this class for your old teacher Mr. Aquari due to…health…problems… Anyways, back to you two. What's this about a bank robbery?"

"Oh, hi, I'm Videl, and I help out the police sometimes, and this is Gohan. He helps out too. That's why we're late. We sometimes have to leave during class too if the police call, so if we run out, that's where we're going."

"Um, alright. I see a note about you Videl, but I don't seem to have anything about your partner here."

"Yeah, that's because he used to have a secret identity, and he always snuck out of class by pretending he had to go to the bathroom or something."

"I was the Great Saiyaman." Supplied Gohan.

"Yes, I've heard of him. Well, go to your seats then. I don't like to be interrupted, so if you have to do your police business, please don't make a big commotion."

"We won't Mrs. Maringo!" They both yelled, finally going to their seats.

The way Sharpener and Erasa were seated, there was a seat between Sharpener and Erasa, and then another seat on the end of the row. Gohan scooched in and was seated between the two, and Videl sat on the end next to Erasa.

"Hey cutie!" Erasa greeted. "Is there some reason you're staying like this?" She said, grabbing a lock of his hair.

"Whaaa…OH! I forgot!" Gohan yelled.

The teacher glared at him for a second, but went on collecting all the notes to begin the lesson.

Gohan cringed, and then looked back at Erasa. He quickly dropped out of Super Saiyan, because he had completely forgotten that he'd demonstrated to the crowd that he was indeed, the Gold Fighter.

"There. Is that better?"

"Not really. You look surprisingly good as a blonde…" She pouted.

--- --- ---

The rest of the day was going perfectly, including gym, where they were still practicing martial arts, until their final class. They were in the middle of an extremely boring lecture, and many people seemed to be concentrating harder on the teeth marks on their pencils than on the lesson. Suddenly, Videl's watch went off, scaring the majority of the class half to death.

"Videl? Videl are you there?" The police chiefs voice came over the watch.

"Yeah. Whadduuwann." She said sleepily.

"Um, we need you and Saiyaman-err, what's his name- to come down to the station."

"Now? Is there some sort of emergency?"

"Not exactly. Just-just come here as soon as school's over."

"We can come now! It's out last class anyways!" Then in a softer tone, "please, please, please say now!"

"Whenever's fine."

Videl grabbed Gohan by the arm and began yanking him towards the door.

"Sorry, police business!" She called to the teacher as they left.

"So," Gohan started "do you have any idea what this is about?"

"Nope, none whatsoever. I'm just glad we got an excuse to get out of here. Now let's go!"

--- --- --- ---

They reached the police station fairly quickly, and landed at the side of the building and proceeded to walk inside.

"Hey! That was quick!" The chief of police greeted. "Come with me please." He said, ushering them into a small side room.

"What's up chief?" Videl asked in her no-nonsense, let's-get-down-to-business voice.

"We have a uh, situation at in the jail…"

"Was there a break-out? Do you want us to take care of it?" Videl asked hurriedly, preparing to leave in a moment.

"No no no, see, there have been some, well, rumors that need to be taken seriously. You see, someone _in _the jail has apparently found a way to communicate with someone on the outside. There have been rumors of a full-scale jailbreak, and bombings that are to be set up all over town. It would be mass chaos if this sort of thing were to happen, or even if _word_ of something like this spread to the public. I've called you here, because we need someone to be on the inside and find out what's going on. We need to find out if these rumors are true, or not. It could be something that one of the inmates made up, but this has been going on for a while now, and we just cannot ignore something of this magnitude."

"So…"

"Saiyaman, I hate to ask this, but none of the inmates know your face yet, and we know you'd be able to handle any trouble that might occur. I-we need you to go undercover as one of the inmates. None of the guards would even know who you are, and would treat you no differently than anyone else though."

"When would I be doing this?"

"As soon as possible. Tomorrow I'd say, if that's possible."

"Well, I'd be willing to do it, I guess, but my mom…"

"Ouch." Videl butted in. "I'm guessing she would definitely NOT go for anything that would interfere with school."

"Yeah."

"Well, it's not like you had every single concept we cover completely mastered by the time you were, what, ten? You don't even pay attention half the time and you get perfect scores on everything!"

"Yes, but, you know my mom!"

"Please," the police chief continued, "we really need you to do this. Plus, if you're as smart as Videl here claims, you may even be able to solve this case!"

"I'll ask, but I'm not making any promises. I'll be right back in, say, half an hour tops?"

"Ok see ya." Videl called as he left to check with his mom.

------------------- ------------------- ------------------ ---------

Twenty-five minutes later, Gohan come back into the small room where the policeman and Videl were chatting.

"So? How'd it go?" Videl asked casually.

"Painful." He said, rubbing his head. "Let's just say that the shape of my head has been immortalized in the bottom of her frying pan."

"I mean, what did she say about going under cover!"

"Well…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alrightie-o! That's it for chapter 10!

I am aware that something like the police asking Gohan to go undercover like that would never happen in real life, but this is a fiction, so please don't yell at me for anything wrong!

Please review and stick around for chapter 11!


	11. Jailhouse Rock Part I

After Shocks

Disclaimer: Do I own Dragon Ball Z? Of course I do -takes out piece of paper- see! According to this... I had chemistry homework! NOOO!

Chapter 11: Jailhouse Rock Part I

-<->-

_Twenty-five minutes later, Gohan come back into the small room where the policeman and Videl were chatting. _

"_So? How'd it go?" Videl asked casually._

"_Painful." He said, rubbing his head. "Let's just say that the shape of my head has been immortalized in the bottom of her frying pan."_

"_I mean, what did she say about going under cover!"_

"Well…" 

_-<->-_

"After much screaming, and excessive use of the frying pan, I finally convinced her."

"That's great!" The police chief interjected.

"Hold on now. I wasn't finished. I _can_ do this, but my mom has made some strict conditions. One; I can't do it tomorrow. My mother insists that I go to school tomorrow and get all of my assignments for the rest of this week, and then Videl can bring them to me if it takes longer than that. Two; I must be able to bring all of my books, so I can study. Three; I have to be able to call anyone I want as many times as I desire, and four; I must be allowed more than whatever the normal portions of food that are allotted for meal times. Due to my…heritage, my father, my little brother, and I eat tremendous amounts of food. I don't really care about the first three conditions. My mother insists on those. But the fourth… well I'll be outta there faster than the speed of light if that one doesn't happen!"

"Hmmm. I believe that can all be arranged. Ok, now that you're in, here's the plan." The policeman started. "On Wednesday morning, Videl will bring you into the station like she occasionally does with some of the more rough criminals. From there, we will properly restrain you, so it looks like you won't be able to escape anyways, and then we will transport you to the jail, which is only about a quarter of a mile down the street. You will be ID'd and issued a uniform and a cell. From there it'll be completely up to you. I have no idea if you'll get a cell by yourself, or if you'll be sharing. In our jail, fights are very common, because we are slightly understaffed there. If there is a fight, chances are no one will stop it, and the victims and perpetrators will both be left alone. That's why we wanted you, because we know you will be able to handle any fights with ease."

"Alright. Sounds good to me."

"In that case, see you both on Wednesday."

"Wait, wait, wait. What's my name gonna be? Am I just going as Gohan, or do I get an undercover name?"

"Um, er-. Heh, didn't think about that… Since no one will really know your secret identity, Gohan should be fine. I guess."

The police chief then walked out, leaving the two teens in the small room by themselves.

"Are you sure about this Gohan?"

"Yep."

"I mean, it's _jail _for heaven's sake."

"I'll be fine 'Del. I've been in tougher situations remember?"

Videl sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm just worried I guess. You seem like such an innocent kind of guy. I just can't picture you being in jail!"

"Awww! You do care!" Gohan said jokingly.

"Well it's not everyday that one of your best friends gets sent to jail! So there! Besides, what am I supposed to do during math class huh? You think I'm gonna actually pay attention?"

Gohan laughed as he began walking out of the room. "Sure Videl. Sure." He said, still laughing.

"Fine! What do I care! You can stay in jail forever for all I care!" She said, waving her arms wildly.

The two teens walked outside and went around the side again where they had landed. They waved goodbye, and then took off, each going to their own homes.

-<->-

Gohan flew home quickly. _Again._ He needed to talk to his father about something, but was greeted by a strange sight when he landed in his yard.

"WaaaAAAAHHOOOoooohhhh! WaaaAAAAHHOOOoooohhhh!" Goten was jumping up about six feet in the air, screaming louder as he went up, and softer as he came down repeatedly. "I'M A HALF-ALIEN POGO STIIIICK! WaaaAAAAHHOOOoooohhhh!"

Gohan stared after him for a few seconds before Chichi came around the side of the house yelling at him to 'get back here right now young man!' He shook his head in wonder before continuing inside to talk to Goku.

"Whaaashh ump?" Goku asked, with his mouth full of ice cream, if the 'whale of a pail' container in front of him was any evidence.

"Eh, not much dad. But, um, mom did tell you about the whole jail thingie I'm doing right?"

"Mffm hmm. Dazh so wid dad uur doin dat! (That's so weird that you're doing that)

"Um, yeah. Anyways, do you also remember that whole thing I have to do for Gym Class? When I had those four people come over for the evening?"

"Yuurp shhho duu! (Yup, sure do)

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"sho." (Sure)

"Could you please take over for my group for the few days that I'm going to be gone. I don't think they, _or mom,_ would be very happy if our group failed because I wasn't there. The mini-tournament in Gym is coming up soon, so…"

"Mmhmm. No Pwahbluumb. (Mmhmm. No problem) He replied, still shoveling the chocolate fudge ice cream into his mouth.

"Thaa- hi mom!" Gohan said, as his mom burst into the house, looking rather flushed.

"Goku! Go get **_your_** son right now!"

Goku looked at his ice cream, then reluctantly at the door, and back at his ice cream. As Chichi slowly revealed that she had the frying pan behind her, Goku's eyes widened and he was outta there faster than you can say kamehameha.

"Man, I thought for sure that sugar high would have worn off on Goten by now. Did he even sleep last night?" Gohan asked once Goku had left.

"Actually, that sugar high _did_ wear off. He was out like a light last night."

"So? Is there some reason he's acting a little…odd?"

"Yeah!" Chichi said, screwing up her face in anger. " A **certain eight-year-old** came over today, and this **certain eight-year-old **decided to bring his secret stash of candy in a capsule!"

"Ah. I see. Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and do some homework now. I'll make sure to get all of my assignments tomorrow, just like you asked."

"Ohh! I can't believe I'm letting you do this!" Chichi said with tears in her eyes. She suddenly had a mood swing or something because then she whipped out the frying pan and started waving it around, threatening the city's police. "This better not be some stupid rumor! If it is, and my baby had to go to jail for nothing, then those incompetent police better be watchin' out, cuz I'll be coming after them, mark my words!"

"Mom! I told you, I'll be fine!"

Chichi glared at Gohan, making him back off a little. "I still don't trust than new police chief. After the old one 'mysteriously died' a month ago…" She said narrowing her eyes, and sounding like she was just saying random parts of her thoughts out loud. "Well, maybe I'm just overreacting a bit. He is new, so maybe he's just inexperienced. But on the other hand, I still don't like him."

Gohan blinked. "Ok… I'm going…now."

-<->-

-<->-

"Mmm. Pie's good. Bluuhburry? Neh. Like Srawburry bederer…"

CLANG

"Gohan get up right now! Stop mumbling about food again, and get ready for school! It's your last day!"

Gohan didn't need any more encouragement, as he was wide awake at the word 'food'.

"Food! Where? Where is it!" -insert massive amounts of drool-

Chichi sighed and rolled her eyes. "Like father like son." She muttered under her breath as she walked out of his room.

Gohan got hopped out of bed, grabbed a pair of jeans hanging over his desk chair, and then grabbed a long sleeve black t-shirt from his drawer, and dressed quickly. In a matter of minutes, he was chowing down on breakfast, with his messenger bag for school draped over one side of the chair. Seeing as he still had a little while before he needed to leave for school, he helped his mom wash a few dishes once he'd finished eating. When the time came that he needed to leave, he said his goodbyes, went outside, and took off, headed for school at a somewhat leisurely pace.

He arrived at school without disruption, and went into the school. He had been taking things out of his bag, and was currently hanging up the bag on the left-hand side of the locker, when suddenly, a muscled arm smashed into the door, slamming it on Gohan's arm just above the elbow. Needless to say, the locker was hurt more, but still, it's the basic idea of what the guy had been trying to do.

Gohan removed his arm from the metal which had bent around his arm, and looked strangely at a muscled guy who was on the football team. "Can I **help **you with something?" Gohan asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Just slightly…NOT! Gohan gave him the full-out death glare, which clearly said 'get away now, leave me alone, don't talk to me, and you might just live to see another day'.

MEANWHILE…miles away at Capsule Corp…

-Vegeta wipes imaginary tear from eye and randomly looks proud for some strange reason-

"Um, dad? Are you ok?"

"Huh? Whaa- of course I am! Quit stalling! Get back to your push-ups!"

BACKat school…

The football player grabbed Gohan by the collar of his shirt and attempted to lift him off the ground and bring Gohan to his face. Obviously, the guy wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, because when he had no such luck, he punched Gohan in the face.

He wasn't fazed in the least by the punch, and was still glaring at the football player, whose nickname he thought was Skunk or something. "Listen. I don't know **what **your problem is, but I need to get to class now."

"You're not getting' away that easily singing man guy! I have a bone to pick with you!"

"It…is…SAIYAMAN! Geez, it's not that hard to remember!" Gohan swore one of these days he was going to develop an eye twitch.

"Whatever singerman!"

Forget one of these days. Gohan was pretty sure that his eye was blinking like a turn signal. He closed his eyes for a moment and composed himself. He really needed to work on keeping his temper in check. Stupid hormones and crap!

"Excuse me please, sir. I need to get to my class now."

"I think not Mr. Smarty Pants!" He yelled into Gohan's face.

Whoooweee! At least he knew why they called him Skunk now. Did the guy even know what a breath mint was? Or for that matter, toothpaste? Gohan's squinted his eyes as they watered. Dang. That breath could probably take the rust off metal. Maybe the school should have him breathe on the lockers…

"You put my father in prison! All he was doing was robbing the bank and holding a teller or four hostage at knifepoint! You don't go ta prison for something like that! There's nothing wrong with earnin' a little money!"

"I beg to differ. I have no idea who your father is, but it sounds like he did deserve it." _And so do you for that breath, come to think of it. It's like some sort of criminal sport to rob the bank around here! How should I know which one was his father!_

"Yeah, well I don't care what **you** think! I want him back. Now!

"…"

Skunk crossed his arms and stood there as if waiting for his father to be returned to him at any moment.

"Uh, no. Bye now!" And with that, Gohan smiled cheerily and used his super speed to get around the massive guy, and was entering his classroom before the smelly dude could even react.

-

Throughout the day, Gohan told his teachers that he would be needing his assignments for the rest of the week. Relatively few questions were asked, but if asked what for, he would mumble something about business for a while.

His gym group had nothing to complain about. Be taught martial arts by a former **world** champion? Ok!

Soon enough, the day was over, and Gohan was walking out of the school with his bag stuffed full of folders and books, and his hands full as well. He went up to the roof and looked into the horizon, pausing a moment to enjoy the pink clouds in the distance as the sun was preparing to set in another couple of hours. Life sure knew how to throw a curve ball.

-

Woo hoo! I finally finished! Notice the longer-than-normalness? Ar har. I feel special. It's still not that long, but it's over 2,100 words! Yeh-haahhh-does celebratory jig that scares everyone away- …Wait come back! I need you to review still!

Yes. Now that I am done being crazy for .4 seconds, I shall take the time to ask you to REVIEW PLEASE-D


	12. Jailhouse Rock Part II

After Shocks

Disclaimer: Hello? Santa? What? The Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy are over there too? Great! I'll bring the chip dip!

Note: I have never been, nor do I personally know anyone who has been sentenced to prison, and I don't feel like researching the topic, so I'm making everything up. Therefore, there is probably a bunch of incorrect stuff, just so you know.

Chapter 12: Jailhouse Rock Part II

Gohan knocked gently on the window that led to Videl's room from the balcony. He waited a minute, and then knocked again, only this time he did it a little harder. He was answered by a sharp yell from within.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Sheesh Gohan! You'd think you were excited to go to jail or something!"

"He he. Sorry. I just feel weird standing out here. Uh, can I come in?"

"No! I'm coming out. Now let's fly to the station so I'm not late for school again.

* * *

Gohan flipped facetiously through the pages of a book he was pretending to be interested in. Early that morning, he had gone through everything that the police chief had described to him, and here he was, sitting in the jail's library several hours later. So far, all he'd done all day was study. His books were admitted to the library before he got there, and he had to get them like he was actually finding them for the first time, so no one was suspicious as to how he was allowed to bring stuff with him to jail.

Gohan was currently listening for anything suspicious, and was in the midst of listening in on a conversation that he thought was intriguing. He flipped through a few more pages of his book and continued listening to the conversation that was carrying on between three secretive acting men over in the corner of the room. The three men were doing nearly the exact same thing as Gohan was. They all had books, but weren't reading them at all. In fact, one guy was so concentrated on the conversation that he didn't even realize he was holding the book upside down. They were all talking in hushed tones, and bent over so that they didn't need to speak louder then necessary.

There was a very large man who appeared to be acting as leader of the other two. He had thick brown hair, and a long scraggly beard. There was a man of medium build, who Gohan found revolting. The way the man's eternally narrowed eyes flashed back and forth, and his greasy slicked back dark hair gave the impression of a devious and greedy person who was only interested in acquiring more wealth. Finally, there was the third man, who was only a little shorter than greasy guy. This man had a smirk on his face that just seemed to scream that something was wrong. Either that was the way he looked all the time, or there really was something happening, and the man was very overconfident that whatever it was would go through. These men may or may not have had anything to do with the rumors that the police chief was talking about, but Gohan couldn't rule out anyone yet. Either way, he decided to keep an eye on the three suspicious men.

* * *

Next was lunch hour. Gohan stood in line with his little tray, and was just standing there waiting for the line to move up, when someone decided he was their next target. A burly man latched onto Gohan's shoulder and yanked him out of line and stole his spot. Now that was a big mistake. If the burly man had known about Saiyans he'd be quaking in his boots, because we all know that when it comes to food, they take it quite seriously.

"Excuse me…sir. I believe that is my spot you just stole."

The big man turned around and said to Gohan's face, "too bad scrawny boy."

Gohan realized that this was the large man he had been watching earlier. He also realized a rather distinctive stench.

"You don't happen to have a son that goes by the name of Skunk do you…uh, sir."

The man gave him a weird look. "Yeah. What's it to ya? And don't call me sir! The guys here all call me Stank! Now yet away weakling. I'm trying to get my food."

Gohan smirked. "I'm afraid that's the problem Stank. You just stole my spot, and I don't appreciate it very much." He said, abhorrence dripping from his voice.

"Oh, and whatchya gonna do about it huh? Bug me to death?"

"No. This." Gohan grabbed Stank's shoulder in the exact same way and yanked him out of the spot. When Gohan let go, Stank stumbled a few steps backwards before tumbling into a table. Gohan looked at him with pretend innocence for a second before shrugging and getting back into like and acting blissfully unaware of the upset he had just caused.

"I challenge you little man!"

"To what?" Gohan replied.

Stank looked over Gohan and then sneered. " An eating contest."

Perfect. "Ok. Fine with me."

Ten minutes later, they were on opposite sides of a table with piles of food on either side and in front of them. A crowd had gathered to watch the spectacle, and was gathered around the table. A man looked at both competitors, got the confirmation that they were ready, and then screamed, "go!"

Both competitors dug in rapidly, but while Stank was going full out, Gohan was just getting warmed up, and wasn't even going full speed yet. Soon enough though, he got into it and ate so fast that his hand moving up and down between the dishes and his mouth because a blur. Stank never looked up, and was confident he was winning. He reached for his fifth bowl of rice, but came up empty handed. He finally looked up to see Gohan chowing down on the last dish available, and was done in four seconds.

"Mmm. Hey is there anymore?" Gohan asked sincerely.

All around him, the spectators gawked at the scene before them. On Gohan's side, there were piles of dishes, while Stank only had the four rice bowls. The man who had started the contest stuttered for a bit, before announcing shakily that 'scrawny boy' was the clear winner.

* * *

Next up on the schedule was the recess/workout session. The prisoners were escorted to a fenced in, walled in area, where a couple tetherball poles were set up. The three men Gohan had noted were congregating in a far corner with several other people. Stank was giving Gohan heated glances every so often, and finally, the group approached Gohan and began sneering, smirking, and cracking their knuckles in preparation for giving the kid the beat down of his life. Yeah right.

"So little man, you may have beaten be in a stupid eating contest, but out here, this is where I reign." Stank announced. "Prepare for pain little man. Get him!"

The group started rushing Gohan, and he looked around quickly. Like the Police Chief had warned, they were understaffed, and he only saw two guards who were busy at the moment. Guess no one was going to try and stop the fight then.

The group approached Gohan with raised fists. Gohan grabbed the fists of the two foremost guys and shoved back, sending them straight to the ground. He flipped backwards and stopped on his hands and gave a sharp upward kick to the faces of two guys on either side of him, and then finished the flip and thrust both elbows backwards, getting another two people in the face. Gohan dropped to the ground and performed a sweeping kick to their ankles in almost a 360-degree spin. The only guy left now was Stank. Stank charged Gohan, but he grabbed the fists and yanked Stank towards him. Gohan head-butted Stank, and then let go of his wrists to let him stumble and fall over. Some of the guys got up and ran away, but Gohan let them go and just calmly walked over to a quiet corner to observe some more people to see if he found anything else suspicious.

->->

It was finally time for lockdown for the night. For the time being, Gohan had his own cell, although he was warned that that could quickly change. He poked at the lumpy mattress cautiously, before resigning to deal. He had survived in much worse conditions after all. Gohan settled down, and lay in peace for a minute, before a resounding crack was heard. Gohan suddenly found himself lying on the cold floor with approximately half a bed on either side of him. The stupid bed had cracked under his weight. Gohan sighed. He didn't really feel like sleeping on the dusty cold floor with random pieces of wood jamming into his back, so his levitated horizontally, and quickly fell asleep in his 'air mattress'.

* * *

And so ends chapter 12! Orange you glad I updated? Or are you bananas? Ah ha. Ah ha. Haaaa. Lame joke, I know. Whatevahh! Review please! 


	13. Information

After Shocks

Disclaimer: I own my story, but not DBZ or any of the characters. It's all stolen property.

Chapter 13: Information

Soft murmuring resonated through the darkness. Two voices carried on a quick conversation in the quiet jail, but quickly ended, and the sounds of soft footsteps could be heard padding down the stone floors.

One Son Gohan barely registered this though, as he was in the zenith of a dream and deeply enthralled in it.

"Pssst! Psst!"

Gohan swatted out idly with one arm, trying to get rid of the annoying insect.

"Pssst! Gohan! Wake up!"

A talking insect?

"Gohan!"

The last stage whisper broke Gohan from his dream world and brought him to reality with an unpleasant start. "Gack! Wagaaagele!"

"Gohan!" The voice persisted.

Gohan replied with an offhand 'what!' as he pulled himself up. When he'd been woken up, any and all concentration had broken, causing him to crash to the broken remains of his bed. Now tangled up, he was trying to remove himself from the mess.

"How are thing going?"

He began brushing some saw dust off his outfit when he abruptly looked up. He knew that voice.

"Videl? What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"I'm just checking up on you, is that a crime? And it's almost 6 am, so the guards will probably wake everyone up soon. So have you found out anything?"

"Not really. I have a few suspects for _something_, but whether or not that something is threats and rumors we were warned of, I don't know. Oh, and I'm fine, except for the bed thing…" He said, making a motion with his arm back at the bed.

"Ok, well I have to get back home now and get ready for school. I'll stop by after school though, ok Gohan?"

"Yeah, now you'd better get going before some inmates see you talking to me. That'll seem just a little suspicious if you know what I mean."

"I know. See ya later G!"

Gohan glanced irately at the broken bed, wondering what was going to happen. His thoughts were abruptly cut off though, as some guard who thought he was being cool ran down the hall smacking all the bars of the cells with a night stick to wake the prisoners up. Another guard came to his cell immediately after that and for some reason, he unlocked it.

A sweat drop ran down the side of Gohan's face as he thought about just how close he'd come to being revealed. If Videl hadn't come by to confer with him, he would have been caught floating in mid-air. That's not something you can just causally explain off, considering everyone knew Saiyaman flew…

"Now don't try any funny business kid." The guard said confidently. "I'm just here to move you to a new cell; we have to make room for some more newbies. Please put your hands behind your back and everything will be fine."

Gohan put his hands back and the guard stalked over, hand cuffed him, and gave a short but sharp shove forward. A swift walk down the hall, the guard opened another cell and gave him another sharp shove into it. He relieved Gohan of the cuffs, and then briskly walked out and locked the door again.

Gohan stared at the door for a second, before turning to inspect his new room…and new room mate apparently.

"Hi. I'm Stan." The man said. He was of average height, but not very built, as many of the occupants of this jail were.

"Uh, hi?"

The two just looked at each other for a while in an uncomfortable silence. The small man finally interluded. "And your name is…?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Gohan."

Hours later, after another couple of…interesting meals, Gohan and Stan sat in their cell chatting away. Although Gohan had been wary of trusting the man at first, he'd become friends with Stan and had been talking nearly nonstop since they'd introduced themselves. Since then, Stan had proven that he was trustworthy. The man claimed he was innocent, but for some reason, Gohan believed him. Stan said he was framed for his offense, and was extremely riled about it at first. He then stated that he got over it, because as long as he knew he was innocent, that's all that mattered. Gohan sincerely hoped his trust wasn't misplaced. Practically everyone seemed to claim they were innocent, but Stan just had a sincere manner about him.

Since Stan had been in jail for a while, Gohan felt now was the right opportunity to question about the rumors.

"Yeah, there's this rumor going around about something like that." Stan had answered to Gohan's interrogation. "I once heard about this secret warehouse full of weapons and stuff. They called it 7-A, does that mean anything to you? Anyways, those three guys that hand around together-the big one was the one who challenged you to an eating contest yesterday- yeah, they're the one's always talking to each other about that sort of stuff. I think they're planning something, but they aren't' very careful about it. I think they have a boss on the outside. I'm not sure though, I only heard the big man talk about something 'chief' ordered them to do. I guess that's what they call their boss. At the time I only assumed they were talking about a past heist or something, but I heard them talking about it again, so now I'm not so sure…"

Suddenly a guard came by with orders to escort Gohan to the head of the police. Gohan was hand cuffed once again, and lead down the halls. He was pushed into an office and left alone.

"Ah, Gohan!" The police chief said as he spun around in his chair to face Gohan. "How are things going?"

"Pretty good I guess, considering I'm in jail in all."

The policeman gave a small chuckle. "So have you found out any information yet? I know you've only been here a day, but I was just curious."

"Actually sir, I have."

The policeman raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Well, I don't know if it's true or not, but I found out about this warehouse. Several men know about it, and it's supposedly full of weaponry. I only know it's called 7-A. Don't know if that's helpful or not though."

"Yes, thank you Gohan. A guard is waiting for you outside the room. You may go now."

Once they had been walking for a while, Gohan noticed they weren't heading back in the direction of his cell. "Where are we going? This isn't the way t-"

"Shut up. I have orders to take you to an interrogation room for the time being."

_Interrogation room? I haven't really committed a crime, so what could they possibly want?_

They were suddenly there, and Gohan found himself in a room with a familiar face.

"Videl! Hey, long time no see, eh?"

"Told you I'd come back after school."

"Is it that late already? Yikes! Time flies when you're solving a crime doesn't it?"

"So, any new info Gohan?"

"Yeah, I just talked to the police chief actually. Warehouse 7-A is supposed to be full of weapons, so I guess the police are going to check it out sometime. He didn't really say."

"I'll talk to him then. I feel more involved in this since you're here, so I'm going to check it out with him. It'll probably be a sneak operation tonight. Well, I gotta jet. I hope to see you out of here soon Gohan!"

"Yeah, me too!"

The two teens smiled at each other before Videl left, and the unknowing guard came in to drag Gohan to his cell once again.

* * *

Ooo, chapter 13. Good thing I'm not superstitious or anything!

Oh, I originally wasn't going to put anything about Goku and the students, but that's cuz I never even thought about doing it! I think I'll add that into next chapter! Thanks!

Well, I hope you liked the new chapter (finally…yikes!)

Please review!


End file.
